Turbochargers are provided on an engine to deliver air to the engine intake at a greater density than would be possible in a normal aspirated configuration. This allows more fuel to be combusted, thus boosting the engine's horsepower without significantly increasing engine weight.
Generally, turbochargers use the exhaust flow from the engine exhaust manifold, which enters the turbine stage of the turbocharger at a turbine housing inlet, to thereby drive a turbine wheel, which is located in the turbine housing. The turbine wheel is affixed to one end of a shaft that is rotatably supported within a bearing housing. The shaft drives a compressor impeller mounted on the other end of the shaft. As such, the turbine wheel provides rotational power to drive the compressor impeller and thereby drive the compressor stage of the turbocharger. Air is compressed within the compressor stage, and is then provided to the engine intake as described above.